Save my soul
by Ms.Pancake-BigMak-Cookiemonstr
Summary: Everyone abandons Rose and she finds that nobody needs her then commits suicide. Alberta finds her and everyone comes back to prepare her funeral. Nature reckons that it's not Roses turn to die and decides that one person has to help her mend her heart so that she may return to her body. Will new romances and friendships be made? Or will everyone abandon her even if she's dead?
1. Chapter 1

Its been 2 Months since I last saw Dimitri.

Once he recovered from his 'Strigoi Episode' he jumped at the chance to become Tashas' Guardian. Truth be told, i'm sure that he only really wanted to get away from me. He denied our love and turned to Lissa for comfort. He praised Lissa, and only Lissa. Not the one who risked their fricken life for him or traveled the globe searching for him, no. I mean, sure, Lissa's task was hard and draining but at least she has him. Me? I have nothing. I've given up, there's no one left for me. I'm a nobody. Lissa and Christian went away to be with Tasha and of course, Eddie had to go as well. Eddie was the only person who hadn't abandoned me, of course with the exception of Christian. Adrian? Don't even get me started on Adrian. The one time I decide to open my heart to him he shuts me down, says he's moved on.

**_Flashback_**

_Knock Knock_

_The door opens, and there stood the man whom I can finally love with what's left of my heart. _

_"Hi" I smiled to him as soon as he saw who's at the door. _

_His reaction is not what I expected, he had an agitated look on his face. his hair is all rumpled and he's not wearing a shirt. At first I thought that I had woken him from his beauty sleep. Then what I saw and experienced next, felt just like Dimitri all over again._

_"Honey, who's at the door?" Came a sickly sweet voice from somewhere in the room. _

_Adrian looked behind him and I looked over his shoulder. There stood a Moroi with piercing blue eyes, Blonde hair that came down to her waist and a flustered look written all over his face. I looked at Adrian in disbelief_

_"I thought you said you loved me" I croaked when I finally found my voice._

_"I'm sorry, but I can't just wait around for you to finally love me. I'm not just some object you can keep on raincheck. Besides, like you said, you're a Dhampir and i'm a Royal Moroi. We can't be together." And with that. He slammed the door in my face._

_**End of Flashback**_

_****_Now i'm here in my room, stake in one hand, suicidal note in the other. I've come to realise that the world doesn't need me. Nobody does.

"Goodbye world" My last words come out in a whisper, before i shoved the stake into my heart. Darkness overcame me instantly.

That's the end of Rose Hathaway

**Hey guys, so this is the first chapter of my very first fanfic. I hope you enjoy :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alberta POV**

_Where's Rose? She should be here by now._

Ever since Guradian Belikov left, i've taken it to be my responsibility to keep her in check. I look at my watch and realise that she's half an hour late. Typical Rose. I'll just wait another 10 minutes and if she hasn't shown up by then, i'll go look for her. She's supposed to be coming over for dinner.

_10 Minutes Later_

I decide that times up, so I go to look for her. I figure she's probably changed her mind and gone to Adrians' so that's where I head to.

_Knock Knock Knock_

The door opens. "Look Rose I said I did-"

"Rose?" I cut him off. "I thought she was with you" His cheeks puffed out in frustration but he shook his head.

"I haven't seen her at all tonight" I knew it was a lie but I decided not to push it. So, I gave up and ventured to her place in the Dhampir dorms, where I should of started in the first place.

_Knock Knock (Pause) ... Knock Knock Knock (Pause)... KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK (Silence)_

"C'mon Rose! I know you're in there!, You've got to get over this. OPEN THE DOOR!" I've had enough with this shit. She needs to get over herself and return to reality. Her relationship with Guardian Belikov was forbidden anyway. Yes, I knew about their relationship. I decide to kick open her door and instead of finding her curled up on her bed like I always find her, she's lying lifeless in a pool of blood. I rush over to her and examine her body. A stake sticks out of her chest. It's then that I notice that the blood is dry and a note lay next to her. I dismiss it and check her pulse to find ... none. A shudder of tears takes over me. She shouldn't have died like this. Not Rose.

My sobs got ugly so I grabbed the note then read it over.

_To whomever has found me,_

_I have come to an understanding that the world is much better without Rose Hathaway. I've been hurt and neglected so much, that I've decided to get out of the way, for everyone else's benefit. For Lissa's, Adrian's , and Guardian Belikov's. Everyone can now live their peaceful lives, without the Bloodwhore slash kick ass guardian. Tell Eddie, I'm sorry that he has to lose another one of his best friend's to death. Tell Lissa, I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to guard her, and accept her wishes. Tell Guardian Belikov that I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for him. Lastly, tell Adrian thanks, thanks for finally making me realise that I have no purpose whatsoever on this earth. Tell Adrian that I came over to his place today, to tell him that I can love him. That I will love him. That I do love him. But most of all I want to tell everyone ... I'm sorry.  
_

_Rose Hathaway  
_

By then my grip on the note was unbearing and I ran out to retrieve Dr. Olendski. On my way I pass Adrian and slap him hard across the face. I didn't care if he was a Royal Moroi. I picked his unconscious body and hauled him over my shoulders.

As soon as we reached the clinic, Adrian stirred and jolted awake. He started pounding on my back, demanding to be let free. Reluctantly, I placed him down and looked him straight in the eye. I probably still had tears running down my eyes because his hard expression softened under my gaze. I stepped past him and into the clinic, running towards Dr. Olendski whom I see just down the corridor.

"Doctor Olendski!" I shout towards her in an attempt to grasp her attention. In one swift movement, she turned and faced me. I marched my way over to her and thrusted the note into her hand, and sank to the floor unable to handle standing. Dr. Olendski too was sobbing uncontrollably.

"What's the matter?" asked Adrian, obviously oblivious to the fact that the one person who truly loved him just committed suicide.

"Guardian Petrov? Dr. Olendski?" I didn't want to look at him, because if I did, it would be of pure hatred and disgust.

"Well if you don't need my help, then i'll just be on my way to see Rose, I owe her a huge apology. I hope she'll be able to forgive me and then we can finally be together" My head snapped up and i stared at him. He seemed happy and I hated what had to come next.

"Adri- Lord Ivashkov, you may want to sit down for this" I gestured to the nearby chair.

Slowly, he sat down.

"Ooooookaaay, but make this quick, I really need to see Rose. I don't want to have to wake her or wait for tomorrow"

_Well lucky for you you won't have to do either  
_

"My team and I will go get her" Dr. Olendski said to me before shakily turning to Adrian and passing the note to him. She then turned and scuttled away.

"I'll let you have your peace then" I said to him just as he opened the letter. Then I ran out. Unable to handle what expression he may show.

**So here's Chapter 2 :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Adrian POV**

_I wonder what that was about_

Oh well, no time to ponder. I'll just read this stinking piece of paper, then hurry off to find Rose. I urgently need to apologize to her. I was so stupid to say that to her face. She's already been broken enough. I'm her rock, the only person she has left, of course, with the exception of Alberta. I feel like utter crap and I need to right my wrongs now.

With a sigh, I unfold the paper and what I read shattered my heart into a million pieces.

_To whomever has found me,_

_I have come to an understanding that the world is much better without Rose Hathaway. I've been hurt and neglected so much, that I've decided to get out of the way, for everyone else's benefit. For Lissa's, Adrian's , and Guardian Belikov's. Everyone can now live their peaceful lives, without the Bloodwhore slash kick ass guardian. Tell Eddie, I'm sorry that he has to lose another one of his best friend's to death. Tell Lissa, I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to guard her, and accept her wishes. Tell Guardian Belikov that I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for him. Lastly, tell Adrian thanks, thanks for finally making me realize that I have no purpose whatsoever on this earth. Tell Adrian that I came over to his place today, to tell him that I can love him. That I will love him. That I do love him. But most of all I want to tell everyone ... I'm sorry._

_Rose Hathaway_

_What have I done? What does that even mean? Did she commit suicide? No, that can't be it. But then why was Alberta crying? _

__As if someone had heard my unsaid question, a gurney was being rushed into the clinic doorways.

It's_ not Rose, It's not Rose, It's not Rose. Oh god, please let it not be Rose._

__I kept chanting this to myself in my head, when in all truth, I knew that it was. I guess luck just wasn't with me today because laying on that gurney was indeed the love of my life ... Rose. Tears flowed freely from my eyes in hurt and anguish. I brought this upon myself, as did Lissa, and that Guardian Belikov. His name I thought with enough venom to kill the deadliest of snakes. If that even makes sense. I slid to the ground and started pounding my fists on the lino floor, not giving a care in the world if my knuckles had already started bleeding.

I felt a hand on my shoulder but roughly shook i off and continued with my destruction of my knuckles. The hand once again tried to pry me from the ground and lift me up. I tried struggling, but to my dismay found no luck, as they lifted me off the ground with ease. I started to thrash in the air trying to wriggle out of the grasp of firm arms.

"Lord Ivashkov, STOP! What the hell has gotten into you?" I knew hat voice.

"Lord Ivashkov! ADRIAN!" A russian laced accent boomed in my ear. I guess he's dropping the formality huh?

I stopped my struggles and fell limp. Too tired to continue fighting, and way too filled with hurt to even try. My bloody knuckles hurt like hell. My captor placed me back into one of those dreadful clinic plastic chairs and stepped back. I closed my eyes, unable to see through my tears. I felt tiny fragile hands place themselves on me, and spirit rushing through me. My crying calmed and I looked into worried Jade green eyes that belonged to none other than Vasilissa Dragomir.

"What are you doing here?" I strained my voice, unsuccessfully keeping out the venom and bitter tone.

Lissa jumped back in shock and was immediately pulled into a hug by Christian. Belikov stepped forward then.

"We recieved a call from Guardian Petrov, saying that it was urgent to be here and to meet up at the clinic. We found you trying to break through the ground, and now we're here" He explained

"Alberta sounded like she was crying" added Lissa

"Jeeze, why is everyone crying around here? Did someone die or something?" Spat Christian

That comment sent me into tears once again. My shoulders shook heavily.

"Hey where's Rose?" asked Lissa "I can't reach her through the bond, it feels .. empty"

_Like you care_ I thought bitterly

I was about to tell her exactly where she was when Dr. Olendski interrupted my rant.

"Lord Ivashkov?" I lifted my head up in hopes that maybe, just maybe they manged to save Rose. But I was only greeted with a head sake and then she too, erupted into tears.

"Would someone please explain to me what's going on? And can someone contact Rose? I need to talk to her. Now" Lissa shouted, then had an excited expression as she mentioned the last bit.

"Lissa... Rose, she's-" I was cut off by Alberta who rocked up with swollen eyes, and a stuffed nose

"She's what?" Lissa asked impatient. "She better not have run off, Well i'm actually not surprised if she has. So, what's she done now? Make it quick too, we've got somewhere to -"

"ROSE COMMITTED SUICIDE OKAY?!" I shouted at her, I thrusted the note into her face and stormed off.

**A/N**

**HEY GUYS. SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. I HAD NO INTERNET CONNECTION. SORRY IF SOME OF THE CHARACTERS WERE OOC, BUT HERE YOU GO :) HOPE YOU LIKED IT! R&R PLEASE. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BESIDES THE PLOT. RICHELLE MEAD DOES**


End file.
